miracle_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Jerry Williams (Comic Series)
“I’ll get the children.” —Mariel Williams to Victoria Bellen about the safety of the children. Jerry Williams ''(pronounced Jeh-ree Willee-ams) ''is a survivor of the outbreak in Miracle World. Not much is known about his family other than he has a mother named Mariel Williams. Who both are residents of St. Paul's Green Safe-Zone. He is a main character specifically on Season 2 Episode 22. Personality Jerry Williams first appears in Season 2 Episode 11 along with the 15 other children learning horse riding by Shelley Bokins. He appears to be a smart, kind and sassy character. He is the only known child of Mariel Williams and only known child throughout St. Paul’s Green Safe-Zone to of have stayed an undead. Pre-Apocalypse St. Paul, Minnesota Jerry Williams was born somewhere within St. Paul, Minnesota to Mariel Williams, he and Mariel presumably moved to St. Paul Safe-Zone before and after the apocalypse but during the collapse, they were saved by St. Paul's Green Safe-Zone residents. He attended Elementary School and presumably killed an Unnamed Infected Student from killing his friend. Post-Apocalypse Episodes 11-19 Jerry Williams throughout this time is not seen very much but mostly in the background. He first gets a bigger spotlight in Episode 18 shooting Alicia Sterny along with three other unnamed children and Daisy Evans. By shooting Alicia Sterny, he saves Victoria Bellen and Queenie Virem’s lifes. He is shown to have been mentally ill by killing an undead and then David in the eyesight of Nakasha. Nakasha then reports this to Mariel Williams, but Mariel later refuses this. Episodes 20-22 Jerry Williams along with the other children get gathered up by Mariel Williams, Barbara Sterny and a few others. They stay within the Storage Room until four Gray Traders find out about them hiding. The children manage to kill them but one reanimates in time and bites Jerry William. The undead later gets killed. Mariel Williams then refuses to kill Jerry until he reanimates, but after reanimation he bites and kills three unnamed soldiers and two unnamed children. The remaining survivors escape through the back exit leaving Jerry and the five other undeads locked in. Jerry Williams is then discovered by Victoria Bellen and brought to the “wild” where he adventures into the woods. The remaining undead within the Storage Room were killed. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Jerry has killed: * Presumably Several Undead * Presumably an Unnamed Infected Student * Alicia Sterny (direct) Relationships Mariel Williams Jerry Williams and his mom, Mariel Williams appear to have a very strong relationship and trust eachother. Mariel Williams frequently gets moments where she gets angry or is scared about Jerry Williams. Barbara Sterny Jerry Williams and Barbara Sterny have a very strict relationship which includes Barbara Sterny hating on Jerry Williams. Barbara tends to get annoyed and talk about Mariel Williams behind her back, mentioning how she didn't bring Jerry up "correctly". Daisy Evans Jerry Williams and Daisy Evans are the only two children's whose full names are known in St. Paul's Green Safe-Zone. It is assumed Jerry and Daisy had an okay friendship but Daisy Evans shows no emotion towards Jerry William's death. Nakasha Jerry Williams and Nakasha have a few moments when they talk to each other. Most of the time it's a single question or Nakasha talks about Jerry Williams behind his back calling him "stupid" or "mental". Shelley Bokins Shelley and Jerry's relationship is unknown but presumably close due to Shelley Bokins teaching Jerry horse riding and camouflage skills.